A Loving One
by Neon-BlueSapphire
Summary: Pengorbanannya sangat besar sampai-sampai menghilangkan Eksetensinya di Olympus dan menunggu ratusan tahun di dalam tempat yang tidak dikenal namun kini dia sudah siap untyuk menyaap dunia luar kembali "Namaku Naruto Sang Dewa Multitalent dari Olympus,jangan lupakan namaku!" Bad Summary


A Loving One

 **Akeno: Semua karakter dalam cerita bukan milik Neon-kun yaa!, Ahhhh tunggu Neon-kun**

Chapter 1 (Dewa Cinta telah kembali)

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini Dite!" teriak Artemis frustasi, sudah beberapa jam dia diikuti oleh dewi yang ia benci, Aphrodite. Entah apa maksud sang dewi cinta tersebut sehingga mengikutinya kemana ia pergi

"Ayolah Arty, aku hanya ingin bersama mu saja, menyembunyikan diri dari Ares, itu saja kenapa kau malah bawel!"

Artemis tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Dite dengan glare seram miliknya tapi dibalas dengan muka polos milik Aphrodite yang membuat dirinya frustasi

"Lalu kenapa aku yang kau pilih!, pilih saja Apollo atau Arhena semuanya kecuali diriku _dewi jalang_ "

"Apa!, kau menyebut apa aku tadi, Listen well _hater man_ , sikap mu yang begitu pasti akan membuat semua pria menjauhi mu...owh aku lupa jika kau seorang _hater man_ " ucap Aphrodite mengejek sang dewi bulan itu

Kini wajah Artemis sudah merah padam, bukan karena malu tapi menahan marah akibat sang _Godness Of Love_ tersebut...sepertinya dewi cinta itu mengajak perang melawan dirinya

"Arrgh, persetan dengan mu Dite, jika kau ingin tetap ikut jangan banyak bicara, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehanmu" ucap sang dewi pemburu itu, moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang, sejujurnya dia hanya ingin menjelajahi tempat ini saja seorang diri tapi rencana itu menjadi kacau saat dewi cinta itu datang

Ya, dia sekarang berada di sebuah hutan yang lebat dan belum pernah didatangi seorang pun termasuk dewa dewi Olympus, dia dan Aphrodite lah yang pertama kali masuk tempat ini, walauoun tempat ini trrluhat seram tali auranya benar-benar membuat mereka tenang dan nyaman seperti ada sebuah energi yang sangat besar menyebar di hutan ini

Banyak pohon yang besar, banyak jenis-jenis binatang, ohhh sepertinya dewi bulan benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, beda halnya dengan Aphrodite, sejujurnya dia risih dengan tempat ini, dalam hatinya dia menyukai tempat ini tapi satu alasan yang membuat Aphrodite risih disini

Serangga

Dia dari tadi benyak menjumpai serangga dan itu membuatnya ketakutan apalagi saat melihat serangga yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari biasanya, itu membuatnya was-was (Dewi yang sangat Girlish sekali -_-!)

Dan pandangan was-was itu berhasil menemukan sebuah bangunan yang tidak jauh dari mereka, bangunan yang sepertinya sudah berusia sangat lama

"Arty!, lihat disana"

Dewi rembulan langsung memandang tempat yang Aphrodite tunjuk, sebuah bangunan? batin dirinya

dengan cepat mereka menghampiri bangunan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat menemukan bahwa bangunan itu adalah sebuah kuil tapi yang membuat mereka heran adalah kuil untuk siapa ini

Jika memang tidak ada dewa ataupun dewi yang penah kesini untuk siapa kuil ini, dan yang paling menbuat dirinya bingung adalah bagaimana bangunan ini terbangun seingatnya tidak ada manusia yang pernah kesini

Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak seharusnya berpikiran macam-macam untuk sekarang, dia harus menjelajahi tempat ini dulu

Perlahan mereka memasuki kuil tersebut, di dalam dan betapa kecewanya saat mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa disana

Hanya ada sebuah ruangan kosong saja, tidak lebih, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan saru benda pun disini

Aphrodite hanya menghela nafas saja, dia pikir mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti harta Olympus yang hilang tapi yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah zonk

Tapi sepertinya mata sang dewi bulan itu sangat jeli hingga menemukan sesuatu tulisan yang diukir di dinding kuil itu

Itu bahasa kuno yunani! batin Artemis terkejut dan dia lebih terkejut saat mendapati bahasa itu telah ditulis sebelum terjadinya perang Titanomakhia! astaga berarti bangunan ini sudah ada sebelum ia lahir

"Apa yang kau temukan Arty" tanya Aphrodite saat melihat Artemis memandang sesuatu

Dewi Cinta itu ikut melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Artemis, sebuah kalimat...dan tertulis dalam bahasa yunani kuno

"Sang mentari Olympus" ucap Aphrodite membaca kalimat itu, apakah ini kuil untuk Helios batinnya bertanya

Mentari berarti matahari dan Helioslah Ada yang mempunyai tugas menjadi penghantar sinar matahari menuju Olympus

Kedua dewi terkejut saat tiba-tiba lantai yang mereka pijak turun dengan sendirinya, sepertinya tadi adalah sesuatu kode untuk membuka sebuah jalan

Mereka akhirnya berada di bawah kuil tersebut dan hanya mebdaoati sesuatu yang gelap di sekeliling mereka

Artemis berusaha menyalakan api tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu, gelap disini berkali lipat gelap yabg biasanya mereka rasakan biasanya,seperti sesuatu energi menutupi ruangan ini

"sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian,ne dewi Olympus" Artemis dengan sekejap menengok kebelakang diikuti Aphrodite yang sepertinya juga mendengar suara itu,nampak disana terlihat siluet seseorang di belakang mereka,walaupun tempat itu gelap tapi mereka masih bisa merasakan sosok itu. aura sosok itu kuat sehingga mereka merasakan sedikit sesak nafas

Ctik

Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi terang...semua perkiraan tentang tempat itu salah kaprah,awalnya Arty dan Dite mengira tempat itu berupa reruntuhan bangunan tapi yang mereka lihat sekarang seperti ruangan mewah seperti palace-palace dewa-dewi Olympus bahkan lebih mewah lagi, dan saat mereka berbalik memandang kebelakang terlihat sosok itu mulai terlihat, mereka hanya mampu shok

seorang pria,tidak,dia sedikit terlihat muda mungkin kata pemuda lebih cocok dengan sosok itu sedang berdiri menghadap mereka dengan baju casual yaitu baju lengan pendek dengan dalaman lengan panjang bewarna orange dan celana panjang jeans, jangan lupakan rambut spike kuning yang membuatnya semakin menawan di mata kedua dewi tersebut

Aphrodite mengigit jarinya,dia berusaha untuk menenangkan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak saat melihat sosok itu, aneh pikirnya,bahkan saat bersama ares pun dia tidak akan sampai seperti ini terlebih lagi Adonis, pemuda itu...pemuda itu seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik,tapi berbeda dengan Arty yang emmm penyakitnya tentang pria kambuh lagi

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada disini" tanya Arty dengan mata menatap tajam sosok pemuda itu, dia juga sudah mempersiapkanm senjatanya untuk melawan pemuda itu, well sepertinya _hater mannya_ kambuh lagi

Pemuda itu hanya meringis saja saat melihat sikap dewi itu, menakutkan batin dirinya, "tenanglah aku bukan musuhmu dan kenapa aku ada disini,kau tidak lihat ini rumahku, harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kalian ada disini" ucap pemuda itu

Check mate,Arty hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seharusnya dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan dan sekarang dirinya hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri,sedangkan Aphrodite terlihat sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas dari mulutnya,menurutnya ini adalah momen yang sangat epic dia baru pertama kali ini melihat sang dewi bulan yang selalu menang dalam segala perdebatan kini dikalahkan dengan hanya dengan satu jawaban dari pemuda itu

sosok itu juga hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Arty 'menarik' batinnya berkata, "Annyway mungkin ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, namaku Maelstrom atau kalian bisa memanggil ku Naruto, aku lebih suka disebut dengan nama itu,jadi siapa kalian" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan sebuah cengiran hnagat miliknya

Artemis tidak menjawab,dia terlalu malu sehingga seakan dirinya tidak mendengar Naruto berbicara kepadanya sedangkan Aphrodite?.dia terbengong melihat pemuda bernama Naruto itu,entah kenapa saat melihat cengiran milik Naruto dirinya hanya mampu hatinya saat ini berteriak menyoraki pemuida itu, demi Sungai Stynx dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama dengan sosok itu

Melihat pertanyaannya tidak terjawab dia mencob abertanya kembali tapi kini dengan suara yang keras "aku bertanya siapa nama kalian dewi Olympians"

dalam sekejap pikiran kedua dewi itu buyar saat mendengar suara Naruto, "E-Eh namaku A-Aphrodite _Goodness of Love_ , s-salam kenal" Demi Sungai Stynx kenapa dia bisa menjadi gugup seperti ini! batin Sang Dewi Cinta,biasanya saat dia bertemu dengan seorang pria dia langsung menggodanya tapi sikap gugupnya benar-benar mempengaruhi dirinya

"Dewi Cinta!,kupikir hanya aku yang mempunyai julukan Dewa Cinta" ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Dite shok d-dewa c-cinta! jadi didepannya adalah Dewa Cinta _Gods Of Love!_ ,bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau tentang hal ini,dia juga seorang dewi generasi pertama jadi kenapa dia tidak tau hal sebesar ini yang mungkin akan merubah semua kehidupannya!

"Aku tau kau shok tapi aku memang dewa cinta, akulah yang menjodohkan Zeus dengan Hera, Poseidon dengan Ampridite dan Hades dengan Pesephone,dengan kata lain akulah yang membuat sistem Olympus sesungguhnya" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya membuat Aphrodite blushing

"Tapi bagaimana bisa...bagaimana bisa kita tidak tau tentang mu bahkan Zeus dan saudara saudarinya tidak tau tentang mu" ucap Arty yang shok dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. jika bukan dia yang menjodohkan Hera dan Zeus pastilah mereka tidak akan melahirkan dia dan saudara bodohnya Apollo dan dari itu semua dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa didepannya adalah dewa yang sangat penting

bahkan saking pentingnya jika bukan sosok dewa didepannya maka system Olympus pastilah tidak sesepurna dahulu, bisa dikategorikan dewa didepannya mempunyai peran penting dua level dibawah Chaos Gaia Tartarus dan Uranus

"Ah Zeus Poseidon Hades dan lainnya,sebagai kakak kau merasa rindu dengan mereka" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat hal-hal yang manis yang ia lakukan bersama Zeus dahulu, masih ingat waktu itu Zeus masihlah sangat kecil dia baru saja selamat dari ayah mereka yaitu Chronos untunglah ibu merelka yaitu Rhea sangat cerdik waktu itu sehingga menuyelamatkan Zeus waktu itu, dan saat itu juga dia dan Rhea yang membesarkannya dan mendapati semua kenangan hangat hingga akhirnya kenangan itu menjadi pahit

"Saat itu,sebelum dia melawan Chronos, aku menhapus ingatannya tentang diriku, bukan Zeus sendiri tapi semua orang yang mengenalku termasuk Rhea ibuku aku menghapus semua ingatan tentang ku, demi masa depan, demi keberhasilan mereka melawan para titan, memang terlihat berlebihan tapi aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang, dan inilah hasil yang kudapat, bersembunyi dan hidup sendiri,jauh dari keluarga maupun kehangatan" ujar Naruto dengan senyum pahitnya

Artemis hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh pengorbanan yang besar oleh dewa ini,dia rela untuk dilupakan dan menanggung segala konsekuensinya, dia kira semua pria itu jahat tapi dia benar-benar tidak mendapati hal itu dari pria didepannya, hanya kasih sayang yang terlampaui besar dari pria itu tidak yang lain, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga

pernah ia membaca sebuah buku dan ada sebuah kalimat yang mengkena di hatinya "Sebuah pahlawan bukan di lihat dari kekuatannya maupun kepintarannya tapi seorang pahlawan dilihat dari pengorbanannya, jika dia berani berkorban dia sudah disebut pahlawan" itulah kalimatnya dan sekarang dia sudah melihat contoh asli dalam soosk Naruto

Aphrodite juga sama,bahjkan dia sudah terisak dengan kisah Dewa Cinta di depannya ironis dan menyedihkan itulah kata-kata untuk Naruto, dan saat dia terisak sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menhapus air matanya, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya, nampak Naruto tersenyuum kepadanya, tangan kekar namun lembut itu memgang tangannya

kali ini mata merek biru samudra milik Aphrodite bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang sama dengannya milik Maelstrom Aphrodite bisa merasakan bahwa mata itu mempunyai kehangatan yang tiada tara yang ditujukkan kepadanya dan itu membuatnya berdebar-debar, dan dia semakin guup saat wajah sang dewa mendekat ke wajahnya sampai tepat dihadapannya

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Aphrodite, selama ini kau pasti mencari cintamu yang sesungguhnya bahkan sampai mengorbankanm tubuhmu untuk mencarinya,maafkan aku Aphrodite kau jaga tapi karena janji yang kubuat aku tidakl bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto sedih, memang sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Olympus Tuhan (Anime) memberikan dirinya untuk menentukan siapa jodohnya dan dia menuliskan dewi cinta dan 2 anak Zeus itu saja, sejujurnya dia tidak menanggapinya dengan serius waktu itu tapi itu benar-benar terjadi dan kalian taulah yang terjadi

"berarti..." Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sambil menggagukan kepalanya dan dengan cepat Aphrodite meloncat kearahnya sambil menangis dipunggungnya,dia bisa merasakan bajunya bsah karena air mata dewi cinta tersebut, dia tidak tau harus apa,walaupun dia dewa yang mempunyai bidang dalam segi cinta dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan

"kau jahat padaku...ratusan tahun aku menunggumu,ratusan tahun aku melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari cintaku sesungguhnya harusnya kau membawaku saja kenapa kau tega sekali Naru" ucap Aphrodite disela tangisannya, kecewa tentu saja tapi kebahagiaan lebih banyak daripada kekecewaanya karena dia sudah menemukan uintuk siapa dirinya itu

"Maafkan aku Dite" itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, hanya itu tapi selalu ia ulang

"Aku memaafkan mu My Love"ucap Aphrodite pelan diirnya lalu memeluk sang cintanya dengan erat seakan tak mau dilepaskan dan ingin terus bersamanya sampai kapanpun

sedangkan Arty menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya, terharu...mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat saat melighat momen ini, walaupun Aphrodite adalah seorang dewi yang ia benci walaupun dia membenci laki-laki entah kenapa air matanya menetes saat melihat momen ini, dimana dua pasangan dewa dan dewi bersatu dan tak akan terpisahkan

"sekarang, bawalah aku kemana kau akan pergi My Love bnahkan jika menetap di tempat ini aku tak apa asalkan aku terus bersama mu" ujar Aphrodite dengan tekat bulatnya ingin menemani cintanya dalam segala kondisi bahkan dia rela untuk meninggalkan Olympus demi cintanya

"Aku tidak bisa" jawaban dari cintanya membuat matanya melebar

"Kenapa!" teriak Aphrodite dia serasa sakit dengan jawaban Naruto, kenapa Cintanya menolaknya apa yang salah dengannya, apakah dia tidak terlalu menawan!, apa dirinya tidak terlihat cantik untuknya, kenapa! teriak Aphrodite dalam hati

Cup

Sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat di bibir lembut sang Dewi Cinta tersebut, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan lewat ciuman itu hingga bebrapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti untuk bernafas, tangan Naruto kini memegang dagu Dite dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu kembali

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu Dite aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan keluargamu demi ku" ucap Naruto memberi alasan, keunikan Dewa Maelstrom adalah dia bisa membaca pikiran orang dan itu adalah alasan kenapa dia bisa sangat peka dengan seseorang, karena dia bisa membaca apa yng dipikirkan orang lain

Cup

Mata Naruto melebar saat bibir Aphrodite tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan selang bebrapa menit Aphrodite melepaskan ciumannya dan kali ini dia memegang pipi lembut milik Naruto, "apakah kau tidak termasuk keluargaku My Love, dan disana bukanlah keluarga mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan dan kau tau siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab yaitu kau, bawalah aku bersama mu Naru, aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi"

Naruto hanya menggangukan kepalanya pelan, "baiklah jika itu maumu"

Mendengar itu Aphrodite melompat-lompat kegirangan dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat

"Dite lepaskan a-aku tidak bisa b-bernafas" ucap Naruto yang mulai kehabisan udara akibat pelukan milik Dite

"Oh maaf" jawab DIte yang lalu melepaskan pelukannya sehingga Naruto bisa bernafas lega

"Jadi apa kita bisa dekorasi ruangan ini sekarang" lanjut Dite yang sangat semangat sekarang

"Ehmm sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir untuk tetap disini Dite, sepertinya aku akan keluar dari Olympus dan itu pasti akan seru sekali mengingat belum ada satu dewa maupun dewi Olympus yang keluar dari Olympian dan siapa tau kita bisa bertemu dengan mitologi lain yang sepertinya sangat seru!" ucap Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan rencananya untuk dirinya dan Dite kedepannya

"Kau ikut Dite!?"

"Pastinya"

.

.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Halo! Long time not see**

 **Bagaimana dengan Chapter 1 ini?, Buruk kah atau bagus? Well itu adalah pendapat kalian**

 **Chapter satu ini dan kedepannya mungkin belum akan masuk ke Arc DxD soo mungkin akan AU tapi tenang saja kok! lingkupnya masih berada di DxD, Terus yang bertanya apakah Naruto dan Dite akan menjadi Suami Istri hohohoho tentu saja dan Pairnya lebih dari 3 haha mungkin lima, mungkin... aku tidak terlalu senang dengan Single Pair**

 **Dan yang bertanya kemana gua pergi selama ini karena Author kini sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi USBN yang besok tanggal 9 April akan dimulai, dan jangan lupa UN tanggal 23 April hohoho aku tidak sabar dengan hasil ku besok hahah, doakan yanhg terbaik untuk Author dan Author RayNaruKushi temen gua yah Byeeeee**


End file.
